How to train your Villain To Become A Hero
by Daru-kun
Summary: Underestimating a quirkless girl was his biggest mistake. Now because of the pact HE made, Naruto must now Play 'Hero'. The question is, can he? Naruto x Fem!Izuku !Harem
1. Prologue

**Hello everybody, this story is inspired by the story 'Villain' written by Kuroppy. Just like his story, Deku will be female. That's it and no more other genderbend except for midoriya. I'd say this now, I'll be borrowing characters from the fate series and some will be OC's that I made, but they will be minor/side characters only.**

 **This will be my first story and hopefully you will like it. If you have any tips, just leave it to the reviews! Thanks!**

* * *

"Shit.."

A guy in a black jacket cursed. His facial appearance was hidden by the hoodie but he's clearly not happy in this situation he's at. Stuck in an alleyway with a girl shaking in fear behind him and in front was a blood thirsty knight.

"First.. you break the oath, left the table and now you're trying to become a 'hero'? Pathetic!" A being clad in white armor, with an Iron mask with horns on both sides, shouted as it raised its sword towards the man in front of it. "We were brothers once Naruto.."

The now named Naruto Nervously smirked and removed the hood revealing his blonde hair and blue eyes. "Heh, Never thought you'd find me.." He whispered.

"Tell me.. Is your betrayal worth it?" The white knight raised its sword towards Naruto.

Naruto looked behind him and saw the green haired girl looking back at him. "Stay here."

"B-But I want to help!" The girl shouted at Naruto. This amuses him. A quirk less girl, wants to help him. him. Of all people.

"Don't worry brat, Just leave the reunion to me." Naruto grinned and looked back at his opponent. He cracked his knuckles and smiled at the knight.

"Let's begin."

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 **1 week Earlier**

Musutafu city. A busy city where the U.A High school, train the future heroes that soon will be the future protector of the city, country and world from evil. But to be a hero, you need a Quirk. Quirks are inherited genetically and typically manifest in children by the age of four. It will give you different abilities that a normal human being can't posses, either physically, mentally or both. Fortunately 80% of the worlds population possesses a Quirk. But not all are lucky.

A green haired girl was looking at a villain. Alone. Her name is Midoriya Izuki, A normal girl who wants to be a hero. She was on her way home but heard a cry for help under a bridge. Acting without thinking, she ran towards the voice. As soon as she reached the bottom, She saw a man wearing a white jacket with vertical orange stripes on both sleeves and black pants. The blonde manifested a black metallic spike out of his hand and prepared to stab the guy who's back was at the wall, deathly pale and shaking.

"STOP!" The girl ran towards the blonde and tried to tackle him. Keyword, Tried.

The blonde stopped half way, and was now in uncomfortable position where an underage girl hugging him from behind.

"This is not a place for kids." He said coldly. The man who was about to be murdered took this opportunity to run away. and so he did. He left the armed villain alone with a quirk less child.

The blonde sighed and let the black spike crumble in thin air. He grabbed the girls arm behind him and threw her in front of him. "You cost me one good pay for this month." He said with an irritated tone.

Izuki is scared. No words can come out of her mouth. She wanted to scream and run away but she's frozen in fear. At least she managed to save that guy's life. Now that she can see him properly, her eyes widened in fear even more. In front of her was Lancelot, One of the knights of a mercenary villains called the **Round** **Table**. The round table consist of 12 powerful and deadly Villains that do jobs like assassinations, kidnapping, destroying a country, and anything that a billionaire can afford.

The sight of a frightened girl really killed the mood for our blonde villain so he just sighed and slumped in boredom. He could kill the girl but he would gain nothing from it. Well maybe if the girl puts up a fight then he might have a reason to get rid her. Getting spotted by someone and them getting away with it is way more troublesome than murdering them.

"What's your quirk?" He asked. Curious of why she played hero and cost his two million yen to run away.

Izuki was still frozen in fear and just stuttered.

"..." The blonde just patiently wait for her answer.

She gulped and gathered enough courage to speak. She muttered three words.

"I-I don't have any.."

Izuki just closed her eyes as tears started to fall. She waited for the villain to laugh and probably end her life while insulting her. But none of that came. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the blonde crouching and reading a notebook.

Her notebook.

The blonde closed the notebook and looked at her with cold hard eyes. "Then why on earth do you want to be a hero?"

Hearing no answers from her, he stood up and started walking away. A hopeless dream, that girl have. What's great being a hero anyways? When the people you save are the ones who turned you in to a villain. People makes villains, Villains makes Heroes and Heroes saves the people.

A never ending cycle of hatred.

"Because I want to save the people who needs help like all might!" She shouted causing Lancelot to stop walking.

"You can't save anyone without a quirk."

Those words made Izuki's heart shatter. He's right. How can a normal quirkless girl like her can save anyone. Maybe all of them are right. Her dream of her being a hero IS impossible.

"But.. You did save my Targets life. And because of that, you have my respect." Lancelot turned around and faced Izuki with a smile. Izuki's eyes widened in shock. She DID saved a life. but why is a villain telling her that?

"Tell you what, Let's make a deal. I will not move any muscle and you will try to hurt me. If you managed to do that, I'll swap sides. If you don't and if you refuse then I'll break your legs making you a cripple and ending any chance of you being a hero." He said with a predatory grin. "But why trust me, I am a villain. So here." He tossed a pendant to Izuki. "We knights have these oath pacts. Open the pendant and use the needle there to pierce your thumb and press it next to my thumb print."

Izuki was in a dilemma right now. He really didn't gave her a choice. She clenched her fists and made up her mind. ' _I guess this is it..'_ Would she continue her dream on becoming a hero or be crippled for life?

She opened the pendant and did what he said. She pressed her bloodied thumb next to his blood finger print.

"Now the pact is made, let us begin!" He shouted with a little amusement.

She charged at the knight and punched him in the face.

Lancelot just smiled and just like he said, he didn't move a muscle. "Strike one. You have two more try's quirkless-chan"

Izuku jumped back and tried again with a kick. Her feet struck Lancelot's cheek but he still didn't budge. As Izuki was trying to make up a way to hurt him, Lancelot started snickering.

Izuki was wearing a skirt so when she kicked him in the face, She flashed him her exclusive all might panties.

"I didn't know they sold these kind of products." Lancelot started laughing causing Izuki to cover her skirt and blush in embarrassment.

"H..H...He.."

Lancelot wiped a tear from laughing. "Did you say something?"

"H- **HENTAI!** " Izuki shouted and kicked him in the jewels. Lancelot dropped on his knees, holding his balls in pain. Sometime he wondered if all females defense mechanism was to kick a guy in the balls if they saw something embarrassing. He never felt a pain like this. He had never been struck down there before and it hurts like hell.

That was when he realized he lost.

* * *

 **How to train your villain to become a hero.**

* * *

 **And that's it for the first chapter.**

 **Now it's just a prologue so yeah it is short. But next chapter will be longer (If you guys are interested in reading this, then I'll continue writing.)**

 **Any ways here is Naruto's current stats:**

 **Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Nickname: Lancelot**

 **Age: ?**

 **Occupation: Mercenary**

 **Affiliation: Round Table**

 **Quirk: Element Manipulation (Pretty much ninjutsu but with a fancy name and no hand seals)  
**

 **Strength:** A

 **Endurance:** A

 **Agility:** A

 **Luck:** SSS

 **Ultimate Ability:** S


	2. Uzumaki Naruto part I

**Sorry for the late update! Holy moly, I wasn't expecting so many favorites and followers for just the prologue! To be honest, I really didn't think so many people will like this story. To I thought this idea will be a bad one so I never thought of writing a new chapter.**

 **Oh my, Now I'm nervous Any ways, Thank you guys again for giving me positive reviews and it fuels me to write even more!**

 **Eniox27 : I was actually thinking for hours on what's the best title for Naruto then I remembered Lancelot.**

 **Guest : That actually depends, If the reader wants me to add other Naruto characters then I'll add em. Maybe i'll develop more plot to that character before putting them in the story.**

 **Guest(2) : Naruto will be OOC a bit so that he can match his character as a villain.**

 **Oturan : Yeah, I actually saw a story with a great plot but suddenly there's like 50 girls who are already his wife without even a damn background story for them. It's a shame really. But to answer your question, It'll be 7 more or less. It will not be on one go, I'm planning to make this like ****MrQuestionMark** **'s story where he develops each and every character that's in the arc.**

 **Lightningblade49** **: It was in the prologue, He lost a bet. That's why he will not be interested being a hero but Izuki will help him be the hero that everyone looks up to.**

 **han00reborn:** **That can be arranged XD**

 **Now on to the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Uzumaki Naruto part I**

* * *

Somewhere in Osaka, A young Naruto was tending a small sick girl who's wrapped in bundle of rags beneath a roof made out of cardboard. They are currently in an abandoned alleyway with just a fire in a trashcan to warm them.

"O-Onii-chan, You need to eat too you know." The girl said with a weak voice. Because she was sick, her skin was paler than usual and her red hair is a bit messy and dull in color. Her blue eyes just looked at his brother's with just nothing but concern.

"I just ate earlier Mito! So you just eat all of them alright?" He lied.

His appetite doesn't matter. He only cared for his little sister's health and survival.

Mito just frowned and ate the food that his brother brought her. She was thankful that she have a brother like Naruto. Sometimes she blames herself for being weak. Because of it, her brother is doing every job in the city just to buy medicine and food for her.

Naruto and his sister are street children. Ever since they got kidnapped and woke up in the middle of nowhere in Osaka, They tried surviving in their own. Some point in that time, Mito has grown ill and was too weak to move so they had to stay at an alleyway and made a makeshift home.

Asking for help was out of the question, Even the police there are so corrupted that they are not even willing to help some dirty children in the streets. They tried going to the hospital but doesn't have the money to afford their services. Tried looking for a foster home but they found none. The last attempt that Naruto did was beg a hero to help them. A hero helps everyone in need and they needed that help. But just like them, He was tossed aside, calling him a dirty rat and telling him to stop acting for money.

Since then, Naruto's hatred grew. how can people be so ignorant? How could a HERO, someone who everyone looks up to, ignored them in their time of need?

The only way Naruto can get something for Mito to eat was working at a construction site. Since his quirk is handy at breaking stuff, he got the job secretly. He was underpaid but he'll take it. For his little sister.

After Mito was done eating, She fell asleep. It was almost night time meaning that it's time for Naruto's second job.

Every night, Naruto makes sure her sister is safe before he go to the under ground arena. There is so many in Osaka that Naruto hasn't even visited half of them. But tonight he will go to the rumored underground arena where they say that the pay is high to the winner.

An underground Arena hosts a secret tournament where anyone can join, be it villains or heroes, as long as you can fight and win, you take home the prize.

Naruto looked at the entrance of the secret arena and took a deep breath. The entrance was like a sewer in a deserted place in the city.

As soon as he stepped inside, He could hear people cheering and booing at the current match. The arena was circular and in the middle was a hell hole where he can see the on-going match. He looked around and saw that its filled with different people and Naruto swore he saw a cop shouting about him betting on the wrong guy.

The current match is between a guy who's quirk made him look like a Minotaur versus a guy with two huge fist made out of rock.

"And it looks like The bull has rocky cornered! What will he do to get out of this situation?!" The commentator exaggeratedly shouted.

The now named rocky was indeed stuck in the corner ring while the bull was preparing to charge him at the center of the ring. With a war cry, the bull charged in but before he could even ram his opponent, his head was crushed by the large rock hands causing the crowd to go wild.

"And that's it for cowboy!" The announcer shouted declaring Rocky as the winner.

Naruto walked towards a registration booth with his hood hiding his face.

"Get out of here kid, this ain't the day care center." The man behind the register said.

Naruto said nothing and just placed one bundle of cash that's 25,000 yen. He have saved this money, of course majority of the money he made was going for her sisters medicine and food, this extra cash was the total money he won in some smaller arena in the city.

The guy just shrug and took the money. "Your funeral kid." He gave Naruto a pen to write his stage name. As Naruto was writing his name, the guy behind the counter grinned evilly and match Naruto up with the champion of the Hirano Arena. The Berserker. With that, He will bet all his cash to the clear victor and win some little cash.

After Naruto wrote his name, He sat at the side, watching and waiting for his match to come.

After the fifth brutal battle, The announcer finally announced the final fight for tonight. The crowd started cheering as they know it will be a blood bath.

"And once again we have reach the final battle of the night!" The announcer shouted causing the crowd to go wild. "Introducing our champion... BERSERKER!"

As soon as its name was announced. A colossal statue-like man burst out of the wall, roaring as he raised his giant axe-sword to the air. Standing over 8 feet tall, the large monster has very large muscles and dark grey skin. His face was not like of a human but of a monster that can give anyone a nightmare. The ground shook a bit as Berserker rest his giant weapon to the ground as he waits for his opponent.

"Now for our new challenger, Introducing.." The announcer looked at the note in his hand. "N! please enter the ring!"

The crowd just observed silently as Naruto walked towards the ring. Naruto doesn't show any fear nor excitement, just a casual walk towards the ring as he listen to some whispers in the crowd.

"What's a kid doing in this kind of place?"

"The question is why did they allow a brat to join and fight the champion nonetheless?"

At the very back of the arena, a huge man wearing a hooded cloak was watching the scene. His back was resting against the wall with a smile on his face.

Naruto hopped down the ring and was now face to face with the behemoth.

Berserker roared again trying to intimidate his opponent but got no reaction from Naruto. The crowd goes wild again as the announcer prepared for the match to start.

"All bets on the lowest odd will be quadrupled. Double on highest odd! Now fighters! BEGIN!" The announcer shouted.

Just as the announcer finished his sentence, Naruto was hit in the stomach with the blunt edge of Berserker's sword.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he flew and made a crater in the wall. He wasn't expecting for that behemoth to be so fast.

"Is this a one second knock out?!" The announcer asked loudly as the crowd goes wild again.

Berserker patiently waited for his prey to come out of his hole. Clearly he was toying with his food. but that was a big mistake on his part.

Naruto come out of the crater on the wall and wiped away some blood that was on the side of his mouth. Berserker charged again But Naruto dodged it by jumping over him. Berserker was expecting a dead body but instead of hitting the boy, his sword struck the wall and now was stuck. Naruto began preparing his counter attack in mid air. His arms was now covered in flames and then manipulated the air in his feet to boost him towards the behemoth.

With a sonic boom coming from his feet, Naruto punched Berserker in the face causing Berserker to hit the floor, creating a large crater beneath him. The Arena shook because of how powerful Naruto's punch was.

Suddenly everyone in the arena was now dead silent. with only one saying 'What the fuck?' in the crowd. There was no way a child can even do that kind of punch.

Naruto just looked at the downed Berserker but instantly jumped back as Berserker recovered quickly and tried to punch him. Naruto could feel the air hit his body from the punch alone.

Now Berserker was mad. His mouth is now salivating and his eyes glared at Naruto. Now Naruto knows why he's called Berserker.

With a roar of rage Berserker charged again towards Naruto. Naruto just kept dodging Berserker's killer punches but one punch escaped and hit him in the stomach again.

Naruto spat out blood as he flew and hit the wall for the second time. This time, his vision became blurry and he fell on his knees. He can slightly hear some of the crowd telling him to get up and some are shouting that it's over.

No. He can't lose. He can't die. If he dies then who would take care of Mito? If he dies then what will happen to her sick little sister?

Naruto steeled himself and kept himself conscious. He needs to win this fight. For his survival. For his sister.

Berserker charged again with a roar but Naruto dodged his punch again. He then got an Idea. The only way for him to win this match is to kill Berserker.

But the only way to kill someone was with a weapon and the only weapon in the arena was the sword Berserker had that was stuck in the wall. He slowly made his way towards it while dodging angry punches from Berserker.

With one last dodge, Naruto was now near the sword and his back was now at the wall. Berserker knew there was no more room for him to dodge. But Naruto just gave Berserker a smug look. "I thought you we're the champion of this arena? How come you can't even defeat a little kid like me?" He taunted causing Berserker to go berserk and charged at him again while roaring.

Naruto just grinned and gripped the handle of the gigantic axe-sword. With a one quick slash, The axe-sword hit Berserker in the side, making him fly across the arena.

Naruto wiped Berserkers blood off his face and tried to catch his breath as the axe-sword was really damn heavy.

He finally did it. He won. With his winnings, He could finally afford all her sisters needs!

But something was wrong. The announcer was still not declaring him as the winner. Naruto suddenly tensed as his body was shouting to move out of the way. Suddenly in front of him was Berseker with red glowing eyes. His sword was ready to split him in half.

Naruto's eyes widened because it was too late for him to react.

The sound of Blade meets flesh was heard in the stadium.

Naruto blinked. He was still alive for some reason. He looked towards Berserker and saw A man blocking His sword.

In front of him was a 7 foot tall, blonde muscular man wearing a mixed colored suit that consists of Blue white red and yellow. His arm was now bloodied as he blocked the attack from Berserker.

While still grinning, he announced to all in the arena. "You're all under arrest for illegal underground fighting!"

* * *

 **Aand that's it for the second chapter!**

 **My plan is to tell Naruto's story on how he became a villain in the first place. we all know Naruto but the Naruto in my universe is still different. That's why I'm going to make some of these arcs to develop every main character in the story.**

 **Now The berserker that I used was Heracles from fate. I already told you guys that I'll be borrowing some characters and here's one now.**

 **Now if you're waiting for the continuation of the prologue. I think it will be in chapter 3 or 4.**

 **Any ways, next chapter will be delayed as I am currently busy doing something in real life.**

 **This chapter is kinda rush because I wasn't expecting this to be** **successful.**

 **In this first chapter We are introduced to Naruto's sister, Mito. She's only a tear younger than Naruto and according to Naruto, She's quirkless. Mito will be making an important role in this story and we will see more of her in future chapters.**

 **So what do you guys think? Did I made Naruto too op or just fine?**

 **Anyways, leave it all in the reviews! Daru out!**


End file.
